Adventures in Summer Love
by GothEmoKid
Summary: Riku is a counselor at a nearby summer bible camp, while Sora is stuck home alone after his parents have ditched him to travel the world. Riku can't seem to keep the cute brunette out of his thoughts, so he decides to come home and visit. Rated M for later chapters.


Tap….. Tap…... Tap…..

I looked outside my window, and was quite shocked at the sight that I found. Outside, on my front lawn was Riku, throwing small pebbles at my window, even though my room was on the first floor. I pushed the curtains open, and opened the window.

"Now, what in Sam's heck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off teaching little kids about the bible and how to save your soul from the devil?" I asked him mockingly. He was spending his summer off from college at a bible camp a few hours away, and I was bouncing between living situations as my parents spent the next couple of months gallivanting across the world. Originally, it was supposed to only be the first two weeks of June while they were in Ireland. However, after a few days alone, they decided that they wanted to go see more places. The last card I received was from Persia.

"Very funny, but I do get to take time off. And besides, you seemed lonely the last time I talked to you. You have this house all to yourself currently, I snuck out of camp, and everything about tonight just seemed to be telling me to come here and be with you," Riku said in reply, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels, staring at me with his puppy dog facial expression. I loved that face, it was so innocent and endearing. It also seemed to get me into a lot of trouble.

"Fine, you can just walk into the house. I won't call the cops." I said. He walked up to the window, and leaned his face in, "I'd rather climb through." I just looked at him for a moment, caught in his gaze, mesmerized by the look he was giving me. No longer was it one of puppy dog guilt tripping, but rather one of pure want, need, and something else that I hadn't seen before. I stepped away from the window, and watched as he gracefully pulled himself up and climbed through the window that I had opened just a few moments earlier. He walked further into the room, and I went back to the work that I had been doing earlier, sprawling myself across my bed. I was writing a story, hopefully to be liked by the community of , but hadn't quite built up the confidence to post the first couple of chapters.

"What are you always working on when I come over here? It's as though you always have that damn notebook with you," Riku asked, playfully acting upset about the fact that I wasn't paying him very much attention. He climbed onto my bed, and straddled my waist, sitting on my butt and rubbing my shoulders, trying to work out the tension that I had built up in knots. Occasionally, he would play with my hair, but he mostly just tried to comfort me as I continued to write. After a while, however, he got bored and started to read over my shoulder. His breath suddenly hitched, and I could feel a slight change in the pressure being applied to my lower back. When I looked at him from over my shoulder, I knew that he was having a hard time trying to keep himself from seeming too obviously turned on. I started to turn back to my work after winking at him, but he suddenly grabbed my notebook.

"Hah, nope! No, no, no, no. You're not going to keep ignoring me," he said as he tossed the notebook over his shoulder and onto the floor of my bedroom. I turned myself over from underneath him, so that I could face him.

"Well then, what do you suggest that I do with myself?" I asked him, propping myself up on my elbows and giving him a subtle wink. That seemed to have peaked his interest, as I watched him pull me closer to him and gently brush his lips against mine in a small and very chaste kiss. He cupped my chin in his and smoothly rubbed my cheek and jaw with his thumb, looking into my eyes with a look of intense fascination. His gaze was so captivating that I couldn't find any will power to do anything but just sit there like that, returning his gaze and just looking into the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen. After several minutes had surely passed, he leaned in and kissed me, running his hands down my arms, and back as if he was searching for something. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we fell backwards onto the bed. However, Riku seemed to be prepared for the displacement, and didn't lose any lip-lock.

"Mmm, I've missed this," he whispered as he adjusted himself on the bed. I intertwined my fingers into his hair, and started to gently rub his head. The smooth hairs running across my fingers and his gentle scalp rubbing against the pads of my fingers was so soothing, and I felt at ease knowing that we were together.

"I'm shocked- you can't fulfill all of your wants, needs, and desires at camp?" I whispered into his ear, as he started to kiss my neck, playfully nipping at it here and there.

"Hah, no, not in the slightest. Camp kind of sucks, when where you want to be is a couple hours away, and at every break you have you're thinking of different things that you wish you could be doing. However, you're sitting at a table with six year-olds who are gluing feathers to sticks. Not as much fun as being with you," Riku said as he leaned his forehead against mine. I ran one of my hands down to his neck and started to lightly trace circles and guide his face back to mine as I kissed him, tugging on his lower lip with my teeth. I sucked and played with the small piece of skin gently, thinking about all of the things that I would like to do to him, but just enjoying having him here with me. I was struggling to keep my hormones from taking over and making all of the decisions for me. In just a couple of weeks my birthday would be rolling around, and I didn't want to discourage Riku from coming over, but I also wanted to keep him thinking about me until the next possible moment that he could come back to visit. Having sex would have to just wait, unfortunately, and with that in mind I pulled him closer to me and rolled us over. I sat up and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the ground quickly and starting to leave a small trail of kisses down his chest.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay! Hey there, it has been a really REALLY long time since I have even tried to write fanficion. So, because I found that my summer break has been really kind of boring, I decided that I would try my hand at it again. Last time didn't really work out so well, but I think that I've grown in my writing over the past couple of years. Also, I've had some more experiences in my life that should help me out. Anyways, feel free to leave any constructive criticism, I love to know what I can do to make the story better. I am also open to suggestions as to where I should take the story. I'm a big believer in taking in other people's ideas, because I know that not all of mine are the best. Also, I've come to the realization that I don't really know an appropriate chapter length, so feel free to let me know what you think about that as well! Thanks in advance!**


End file.
